Truth, Love
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Shinobu still can't get over Zero's reaction, how could his friend react in such a way?


100 Theme Challenge

26. Tears

Yaoi

It's the day after Zero learnt of Shinobu's relationship with Sakyo and Shinobu just can't get over his reaction.

Slowly he got up, feeling his whole body ache from all the training he put himself through and he mentally scolded himself;

_Come on, this never happened before._ He forced himself out of his warm bed, though his body was screaming at him not to move and he made his way to the shower, only to find Sakyo coming up the stairs with some tea.

"What are…" He began and then he remembered.

He had come out, to Zero; about Sakyo.

Zero hadn't taken the news well at all, in fact Shinobu though he saw something lurking in those eyes of his, those eyes that were normally so warm and full of life. In that moment of finally telling him that he and Sakyo were together and they _loved _each other, it seemed Zero couldn't take it. After all Sakyo was there common _rival _or even enemy and now he learnt that Shinobu was _sleeping_ with him.

Shinobu looked away from him and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He had thought he was going to train as he had done for the past couple of weeks, but now he remembered what had happened last night and he just… He couldn't believe it.

He lost his friend, a friend who showed him that he had to train not only his bey, but also his own body to become stronger and defeat others. His friend who just couldn't accept that he had fallen in love with a man who had soundly defeated them and their other friends.

He just felt like crying, his only close friend hated him and he couldn't do anything to make it better, not without making him hurt someone.

"Shinobu," Sakyo said after a brief knock and he looked up, trying to decide if he should let his lover in.

"I… Can't," He said and leaned against the door.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling right now, just the pain the seared through his heart and yet he didn't know which was better; his boyfriend or his friend?

"Would you rather have him as your friend," Sakyo said, having put the tea down in Shinobu's room.

"No… I…" He took a breath trying not to let the tears fall; "God Sakyo, I don't know!"

"He's your friend, if you want him to be your friend I will step away,"

Without a word Shinobu quickly unlocked the bathroom door and buried his face into Sakyo's chest; "No, no. I don't want you to leave me. Please… _please_ don't leave me,"

"Then what do you want to do?" Sakyo asked him, gently stroking his hair as he felt his tears begin to soak his shirt; "Last night you choose me over your friend, I will admit that I was rather surprised by your choice,"

"I _love you_," Shinobu said after taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself; "I just… Zero was my friend… If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be the blader I am now,"

"Isn't a friendship worth heartache?" Sakyo quietly asked him.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked surprised at the question.

"No," He told him firmly; "Never, but you are in pain and it's because of me,"

"Sakyo, I made my choice, I just regret Zero's reaction," He wiped his eyes and looked up at him; "I wished he had let himself calm down before he said anything more,"

"He's impulsive, you know that," He reminded him; "If he's a worthy friend, he will see over the fact that you are mine,"

"That would be rather sweet if it wasn't so possessive," Shinobu said with a small smile.

He smirked at him; "You are though," He rubbed his back; "Wait for Zero to calm down and see what happens,"

"I just can't… He'll be telling Mal, Ren and most likely Benkei too,"

"Do you think they are going to batter down the door in a rage?" Sakyo asked him, glancing down at the front door down the stairs.

"No… The only one who knows where I live is Benkei," Shinobu told him and sighed; "He might come round to speak to me,"

"Do you think he would? He doesn't strike me as a man who would go and speak to someone about such a thing,"

"I guess. Why couldn't he accept us?"

"Probably my introduction to him didn't go down too well," The red head said thoughtfully as he remembered how he had defeated all of their friends without a care.

"I suppose, but if he got to know you…"

Sakyo sneered; "Like I would _want_ to be around him,"

"If it was…"

"No," He said firmly; "I love you, got it? Not your friends, I can stand them if you want that, I don't mind being around them, but in the end I want _you _and I am only there _for_ you,"

"Just for me?"

"Yes, just for you. If you asked me to stop blading professionally I would," Sakyo said to him; "But I could never _stop_,"

"I understand," Shinobu rested his head on his chest again and took a deep breath; "I should…" He began to move back to the bathroom when Sakyo pulled him away; "Sakyo…"

"Rest and sleep. You have obviously slept in, but you need more sleep,"

"But I…" Shinobu began as part of him was telling him that he _had_ to train, but another side said that he needed to take time to sort himself out and just figure everything that had happened out.

He stopped resisting and allowed Sakyo to lead him back to his bedroom, pulling him onto the bed, though Shinobu made sure Sakyo came to bed with him.

"Huh?" Sakyo looked at him confused as he almost fell onto of his lover.

"If I can't train, you shouldn't either,"

Moving down the red head gently kissed his lips and felt his arms wrap around him, but he gently pulled away; "You need food as well,"

"But…"

"Drink your tea, and I will be back," Sakyo told him and moved to go back to the kitchen.

He decided to make toast, since it was easier to make when he heard the door go.

"Don't!" Shinobu cried out and Sakyo just looked up at him, noticing that he was rushing to get dressed; "It's Mal,"

"Mal?" Sakyo repeated confused as to who the person was.

"Yea, Zero's friend…"

"And by extension, your friend too,"

"Maybe," He said, coming down the stairs as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"You could have left a few buttons undone," He teased him, but Shinobu was in no mood for it.

"Let's get this over with," Taking a breath he opened the door to find that the young pink haired girl had begun to walk away; "Mal,"

She turned around to him, her eyes full of worry when she spotted Sakyo; "So it's true,"

Much to Shinobu's surprise, she didn't sounds angry, just disappointed although he couldn't be sure as to _what_ she was disappointed about.

"You might as well come in, unless you think I am going to kidnap you?" Sakyo said with a grin as Mal looked up to him and then back to Shinobu before nodding and coming into the house.

_Where are my manners? And when did Sakyo get manners?_ He wondered to himself as he lead Mal to the living room.

"So what did Zero say?"

"Does it matter?" Mal countered.

"What do you think about this?" Sakyo once again said and the two just looked at him, as though surprised that he was still there.

"I don't know," Mal admitted before looking at them both; "I know Zero is mad, I know he's said some pretty awful things about you too,"

"He did? Like what?" Shinobu asked, curious as to what his former friend would have said.

"He only said it in a fit of rage; even Benkei told him he was blowing it out of proportion. We don't see Sakyo as bad as Kira and we know how bad he is,"

Shinobu nodded in agreement, Kira and that DNA group, were worse than what Sakyo could ever be. At least Sakyo was a lone blader, Kira had an organisation that was trying to barge over the WBBA and was a lot more ruthless in battle than Sakyo as well.

"He still hadn't calmed down," Shinobu said and she nodded.

"I don't understand why," Mal admitted and sighed; "He's being really stubborn about this and I don't know why, he snapped at myself and Benkei before leaving. We don't know where he is,"

"So he turned up to training in a rage?" Sakyo asked and she nodded; "So this might take a while for him to get over,"

"That doesn't matter right now, what do you think of this?" Shinobu asked her and gestured towards himself and Sakyo; "I mean this,"

"To be honest, you've been happier… You have more focus," She paused for a moment; "A bit too much focus for a while, but I guess you have decided to take a break today?"

"He won't be training at _all_ today," Sakyo informed her and she just looked at him for a moment, much to his annoyance; "What?"

"Nothing," Mal said with a smile and looked over at Shinobu and nodded; "I'd better go,"

"All right," Shinobu followed her out of the room and gently patted her head; "Thanks Mal,"

"He's not that bad is he?" She asked him and he smiled nodding.

"No he's not, it's just… it's just part of him,"

"Like you are," As she walked out and waved at him, she said nothing about training and he got the feeling that she thought he could easily train on his own with Sakyo; _She's right, he would train with me._

"Like I am?" He repeated out loud, watching Mal disappear and turned to go back into the house, relieved that it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"She's right, you're just as much a part of me as I am to you," Sakyo told him and he leapt out of his skin.

"I thought you stayed in the living room?"

"I left to listen in," He said with a shrug; "And she's right," He pulled him close; "So what do you want to do now? She has just said that it's only Zero with the problem,"

Shinobu moved closer to him; "I'm not letting you go," He said firmly; "If my friends can accept it, then I know they are true friends,"

"Indeed they are," Sakyo gently caressed his cheek; "So, are you still upset?"

"No, I know that Zero just… He just needs to figure things out and know that _you_ make me happy. I;m not going to let you go just because he doesn't like it,"

"Good," Sakyo said with a smile and kissed his lips as Shinobu ran his hands through his hair.


End file.
